Protection, ce n'est pas juste un mot
by Tenshimizu
Summary: OS. Suite à l'épisode 13 de la saison 7. Un énième motel, diverses recherche pour une chasse, Dean s'ennuie, rien de bien inhabituel en somme. Pour se distraire l'aîné asticote son frère,mauvaise idée car cela le mènera vers une discussion qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir. Jamais !


**Auteur :** Tenshimizu

 **Beta-Lectrice :** Callisto111

 **Base :** Supernatural

 **Genre :** OS

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient dans cette série, je n'ai même pas les DVD Y.Y

 **Précision:** Ce moment ce passe entre l'épisode 13 et 14 de la saison 7. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous risquez d'être spoiler !

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est une petite fic sans prétention que j'ai faite suite à une discussion avec **Callisto !** Elle m'a d'ailleurs un peu poussée à la faire partagée. J'espère avoir votre avis et que personne ne lui donnera tord dans cette entreprise ^^

Bref pour son rôle de muse, fan de SNP, je dédie cette fic à **Callisto** , qui sans celle-ci, cette fic n'aurait même pas vu le jour.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Protection n'est pas un simple mot.**

 _Lancaster, Pennsylvanie_

Sam et Dean étaient dans un énième motel, dans l'attente des instructions de Frank, pour une éventuelle piste sur Dick Roman. Le temps des frères étaient séparés en deux, dans la recherche et l'attend des actions du chef des Leviathan ainsi que les mouvements du groupe d'Amazone. Le succès de ses opérations frôlait le zéro, voir était descendu dans le négatif. Dean était une véritable boule de nerf, il triait les chroniques, pour se donner une certaine contenance, mais il relâchait le plus souvent les documents afin de s'abreuver à sa flasque. C'était un homme de terrain, il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié de rester des heures le nez coller dans un bouquin, abandonnant cette tâche avec le plus grand plaisir à Sam. Sauf, que l'aîné était coincé, pas de bar à proximité et s'il franchissait la porte, il n'était pas certain de ce que son petit frère pourrait lui faire ou faire tous court d'ailleurs. Une tension, qui était de moins en moins habituel, était né entre eux.

Dean était en vrac, il le savait, il fallait dire qu'il avait encaissé pas mal de trucs dernièrement. La trahison de Cass _ **,**_ le mariage de Sam, oui c'était une épreuve et il défiait qui conque, avec son _**Beretta**_ sur la tempe, de dire le contraire ! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la pire, il avait vécu des choses beaucoup plus difficile ! Cependant, entre ça et la folie sous-jacente de son frère, il n'était plus certain de rien ! Il avait même cru un moment que c'était contagieux ! Il admettait, par contre, que c'était la frayeur la plus ''normal'' qu'il n'avait jamais eu de son existence. Il comprenait encore moins, pourquoi son cadet ne jurait que par cette sacro-sainte normalité _ **,**_ quand il était plus jeune. Ensuite, il y avait eu la mort de Bobby, qui l'avait également renvoyé à celle de son meilleur ami. Le destin avait voulu prouver qu'il avait encore d'autre coup de pute à distribuer, en voyant sa fille, oui SA FILLE, se faire descendre devant ses yeux ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez traumatisant de base, il avait fallu que ce soit Sam qui s'y colle, moins que s'il avait dû le faire lui-même, en cela il remerciait son cadet. Il avait encore un peu de mal à accuser le choc, il était en vrac, tout simplement. La chasse avait été mise au second plan, ils tenaient à concentrer leurs efforts dans la traque du chef du Léviathan ** _,_** même s'ils laissaient le plus gros du travail au vieil homme paranoïaque, tandis que l'autre était celle de Lydia.

Dans un mouvement de mauvaise humeur, mélanger à un profond ennui, il balançait les papiers et les livres, qui se trouvait devant lui. Il savait la réaction qui allait suivre, il avait besoin d'action et mettre fin au silence qui avait envahi la pièce, uniquement perturbé par le bruissement des pages qu'on tournait. Il attendit d'être servi et il n'avait pas été déçu.

« **_Dean_** » Un mot, un ton grondant qui lui rappelait celui de John, pour traduire son mécontentement. Sam supportait très mal qu'on malmenait le moindre ouvrage ou feuille de papier. Un vrai écolo, un vrai hyppie un vrai geek ! Cependant, les insultes restaient derrière la barrière de ses lèvres, si cela pouvait marcher il y a quelques années, maintenant il savait que cela ne faisait plus ni chaud ni froid à sa victime préférée. Or, son action était motivée par un besoin d'attention, il voulait également faire un peu craqué son cadet. Sam était aussi en vrac que lui, sinon plus, c'était quand même lui qui avait dû abattre une gamine de seize ans, déjà que ce n'était pas facile à encaisser, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fillette en plus ! Sauf qu'il enfouissait de plus en plus souvent ses sentiments aux profits de son aîné. Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mine de rien. Depuis quand avaient-ils échanger les rôles ?

« **On a déjà lu tout ça 100 fois !** » Répliqua-t-il pour sa défense d'un ton plus affligé et plaintif que la colère qu'était supposé représenté son action.

 **« Une info a pu nous échapper et je pourrais trouver de nouvelles données »** Répondit avec agacement le plus jeune, alors qu'il était occupé à rassembler et réparé les dégâts, sans accorder lui accorder un regard. La langue de l'aîné claqua sur son palais, pour bien exprimer sa contrariété, rien n'était jamais simple avec Sammy.

« **J'suis sûr que je trouverais des _info_ plus fraîche dans une BD de _Wonder_ _Woman_ ! »**

« **Soit un peu sérieux.** » Lança Sam avec d'exaspération, les yeux toujours fixer sur ses maudits documents, manquant le sourire fugace de son aîné.

 **« Je le suis ! »**

Le plus jeune des Winchester laissa un soupir lui échapper et terminait de rassembler les feuilles volante puis il se leva afin de ramasser le livre. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir a quel point son frère était tendu, il réalisait à la contraction des muscles des jambes de son aîné, que celui-ci luttait contre son manque d'action. Il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour comprendre le réel but du lancer de livre et la manœuvre tenter par le plus vieux.

 **« Si tu veux sortir, tu peux, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! »** Dit-il acceptant de rentrer dans le jeu de son aîné, afin de pouvoir continuer à travailler tranquillement par la suite.

 **« Y a pas de bar dans le coin »** Répliqua immédiatement Dean comme si c'était vraiment le nœud du problème. Bien que pour les chasseurs peu de problèmes n'avaient pas sa solution dans l'alcool.

 **« Va te dégourdir les jambes, te promener ! »** Poursuivit Sam d'un geste large vers la porte du motel, retenant de justesse la proposition d'une ballade en voiture. Cela n'avait que de l'intérêt parce qu'il pouvait se détendre à bord de son bébé, il le savait très bien.

 **« Il pleut »**

 **« Va draguer la réceptionniste. J'en sais rien ! Bouge ! »** Laissa-t-il échapper avec agacement, non sans un regard noir, vers l'autre brun.

 **« Elle doit avoir au moins cinquante pige ! Moi, je fais pas dans les vieilles, j'te la laisse ! »** Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire, satisfait de ce petit échange ! Il avait apprécié d'autant plus, le soupir de lassitude de son cadet et savourait presque le regard noir qu'il lui envoya comme réponse.

 **« Sammy, tu vas pas encore repartir ton nez dans tes bouquins ! Y a rien de neuf, j'te dis. »** Répliqua Dean alors que le jeune homme au long cheveux s'installait de nouveau sur sa chaise et ouvrait le livre à l'endroit où c'était arrêté le brun. La réponse se fit immédiatement :

 **« On serait pas dans cette situation, si t'avais pensé à te protéger ! »**

 **« Qui te dis que je l'ai pas fait ? T'étais dans la chambre ? Je crois pas ! J'pense que j'aurai quand même vu ta carcasse de géant, sinon. »**

 **« Tu m'expliques comment elle s'est retrouvée enceinte, si t'as utilisé un condom ? »** Continua-t-il sans tenir compte de la dernière remarque

 **« J'en sais rien moi ! Il a craqué, peut-être percé ou encore périmé ! »** Riposta l'aîné en haussant les épaules, avec son attitude faussement désinvolte alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer la veine qui gonflait doucement mais sûrement le long de sa tempe.

Pourquoi avait-il tenter de se lancer dans ce genre de jeu, encore ? Il savait pourtant qu'il avait beaucoup moins de sang froid que son cadet. Pour sa défense, il ne pensait pas que Sam voudrait s'étendre à ce sujet, qu'il se contenterait d'une petite remarque, une légère pique et s'enfermerait dans un silence boudeur. Un retour à la normal en somme !

 **« Tu te ballades avec des condoms périmé ? »** Demanda le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils, une lueur inquiète flottant dans le regard, la bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise, imitant à la perfection le poisson rouge hors de son bocal. Ses mains écrasaient les feuilles, déjà bien chiffonnée par le traitement subit par Dean quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **« Tu me prends pour qui ? »** Répliqua-t-il la voix grondante alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. L'aîné était à deux doigts d'exploser, il n'avait jamais eu aucune envie d'aborder ce genre de sujet et encore moins avec son petit frère. Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ? La question était venue de nulle part en plus !

Dean poussa un soupir devant la mine inquiète de son cadet, celui-ci se mâchonnait la lèvre inférieure et il cherchait de toute évidence ses mots ainsi qu'une argumentation implacable qui le mettrait dos au mur. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il laissa échappé un soupir à faire trembler une montagne. Il ignora la chaleur qui lui saisit l'arrière de la nuque, chose qui se produisait à chaque fois qu'il était vraiment mal à l'aise, manquait plus qu'il rougit tiens !

 **« _Ecoute,_ _Sammy,_ c'est moi qui t'es appris pour les petites abeilles et les fleurs, donc t'as donc pas à t'en faire pour ça. »**

 **« Menteur ! J'ai dû attendre les cours d'éducation sexuelle, auquel toi, tu n'as jamais assisté d'ailleurs ! »**

 **« Ont changeaient tout le temps de bahut, une fois que t'as reçu un cours, pas besoin d'aller aux autres ! C'est pas la question, d'ailleurs. »**

 **« Tu crois ? »**

 **« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me protège, alors t'as pas à t'en faire. J'suis peut-être un débile profond, mais pas suicidaire ! »**

 **« Dis pas ça ! »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« A force, tu vas finir par y croire. T'es pas bête, _Dean,_ juste...que parfois tu es impulsif et dans le feu de l'action... »**

 **« C'est bon ! J'ai compris. »** Coupa immédiatement l'aîné en se levant de sa chaise, sa nuque avait prise une couleur carmin, qu'il tenta de dissimuler en mettant sa tête dans le frigo, il cherchait une bière, inexistante depuis hier soir. Finalement, il se dirigea vers la porte et cria qu'il allait faire les courses. Il jurerait plus tard : ** _« Non, Sammy, je ne me suis pas sauvé »_**

Un sourire doux, presque tendre naquit sur les lèvres de Sam alors qu'il observait son frère qui s'agita soudain. Il savait pourtant que dès que cela touchait vraiment à l'intime, son aîné avait du mal à aligné deux mots. Celui-ci, devait certainement se demander ce qui lui avait pris d'aborder le sujet. Cependant, Sam avait toujours aimé les énigmes et il avait un esprit logique. Ainsi, pour se retrouver avec une ''nièce'' sur les bras, il avait bien fallu qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Enfin, il savait comment cela fonctionnait bien sûr et naturellement, il avait toujours cru que son frère pensait à se protéger ! Il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'emballer la première jolie fille qui passait, après tout. Cependant, il avait eu un doute ! Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois ! Dean, lui avait dit, qu'il avait cru que Ben était son fils, non ? Avant tous, il souhaitait que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise pas, il savait que cela anéantirait, son grand-frère et lui avec. Ainsi, une fois que la porte avait été claquée, il se replongea dans ses recherches. Il tenait absolument à avoir un maximum d'information, il laissait à Dean sa croisade contre Dick, il avait la sienne.

* * *

Voila, cette petite histoire est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus ! Nous sommes le 1er décembre la journée mondiale de lutte contre le VIH ! Alors pensez à vous protéger ^^

Ps : je n'ai pas écrit cette fic pour l'occasion, mais vu le thème, je trouvais cela bien de la poster pour ce jour


End file.
